You Are In Love
by InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: It was only one time...But one time was all it took. First comes baby, than comes marriage, and then comes Love? (Song title taken from Taylor Swift Song by the same name.) (Pervious Chapters have been deleted and Rewrite has been posted Thank you for your understanding.)
1. Chapter 1

The light shined through the open curtains in Jun Pyo's room. His eyes slowly fluttered as he stared out into the abyss that was his dwelling. Hands running through his hair, he slowly shook himself awake. With a shake of his head, he slid out of the satin sheets and threw on a pair of boxers. Looking down he sighed as he noticed the empty bed behind him. Once more, Jun pyo awoke alone. To only himself. A Knock was heard at his bedroom door, as his big sister came strutting in.

"Nuna. What do I owe the pleasure?" He grumbled as he grabbed the bathrobe hanging off of one his chairs.

"I am not going." She steamed as she sat in defiance.

"This couldn't wait till I got to the office?"

"No. _It_ can not. I refuse to leave again, for how many months?"

"Four." He said as he went to his closet.

"You can not be serious. I just got back."

"And, I can't leave. Besides your English is better than mine." Jun Pyo replied back with a smirk.

"Why can't mother go?"

"Because Father just started getting better, and they are heading to the country for about 6 months, maybe longer...Hopefully."

"Mother in the country. I would pay to see that."

"As long as I don't have to be there in actual person." Jun Pyo said, throwing a blue suit on the bed. "Now, you have to go, because we need that new hotel opening in London."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's the next step to get the Hotel in New York City, and you're the only one I trust." He answered, honestly.

"That must have been hard to say." She said after a pause. A smirk forming on her lips.

"Very." Jun Pyo grumbled in reply.

"Fine. But only because you're such a sweet talker. And I get fifty percent of the share of the hotel in Munchen."

"Deal." Jun Pyo slid into his pants as he kept his back towards his sister. Taking off the rob, he replaced it with his dress shirt and jacket. Turning he looked at his sister with a sad smile.

"You look good Baby brother. I'll think she'll like it."

"Nuna!" He yelled as he put on his black dress shoes.

"What? Everyone knows who you get dressed for."

"She's my Secretary nothing more."

"She's also your friend. The first girl even allowed into the protection of the famous Shinhwa's F4. A friend that you have been crushing on since than."

"I have not."

"You went to the same college as her, when you could have gone to a different college all together."

"The guys also went to that college as well."

"But you chose to go there and only after you found out, she was going. _They_ followed you." Jun Pyo started to work on his tie, but his older sister came up and began to tie it for him.

"Jun Pyo, please, I wish you would just ask her. You two already act like a married couple."

* * *

Ga Eul, rolled over in her bed. Her body hitting another warm one. Opening her eyes she looked at a snoring Jan Di. Sitting up, she looked to her other side and say a snoring Jae Kyung.

"Yeah!" She yelled, as both woke up, Jan Di falling off the bed as Jae Kyung sat up, straight.

"Ga Eul! What the hell was that for?" Jan Di asked as she stood up, rubbing her back.

"What are you two doing in my bed?"

"I had a bad dream." Jan Di, said, as she sat back down on the bed.

"I saw Jan Di, sleeping with you, and I wanted to join the party." Jae Kyung. Ga Eul, groaned as she fell back on to the mattress.

"Hey, don't you two have to be at the hotel by 8:00 today?" Jae Kyung asked, as she grabbed the clock on the night stand.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's 7:15, you guys are going to be late."

"What?" Both yelled in unison, as they both bolted off the bed, and began to run to clothes. Jan Di, muttering as she went, while Ga Eul quickly started to throw on, fresh makeup on. Jae Kyung let out a loud laugh as she shuffled deeper into the blankets.

* * *

Pulling up to the front of his Hotel, Jun pyo exited, handing the keys to a valet. Jan Di was standing front and center, in a light blue work dress. He noted how the bracelet of a moon and star, that he had gotten for her, for her birthday sat nicely on her wrist.

"Good morning, sir." Jan Di said with a slight bow.

"Morning. Is Ga Eul in yet?" He asked as he made his way through the lobby. Jan Di following behind, typing away on a tablet.

"Yes sir."

"Good tell her, to meet me in the office in a half hour, Yi Jung will be here soon. He is going to make sure everything is setup for tonight, is to his liking." He said, entering the elevator. Jan Di got in as well, and pressed the top level button. Texting away, Jun Pyo reached over and took her phone, hitting the stop button on the elevator.

"Hey!" She yelled as Jun Pyo held it above her head. Being nearly six feet tall, had perks sometimes.

"You didn't call last night."

"I didn't know I was supposed to." She said, glaring at him.

"Every night you call to give me the latest stock values from the Western Franchises, but you didn't-"

"The manager called you. I had other issues to attend last night."

"Like what?"

"Jae Kyung had a fight with Woo Bin again, so I had to calm her down, Ga Eul, was stressing over the charity fundraiser, and I was struggling with handling both of their breakdowns at the same time, so I'm sorry. Now. May I have please, have my phone, Jun Pyo." Handing her the phone, he pressed the start button on the elevator.

"You still could have taken a couple minutes to call." Giving him a punch on his arm, he smiled as the elevator opened to his top floor office. Walking into his office door, he saw Ji Hoo already sitting on his couch.

"It's eight in the morning, I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Ji Hoo has a plane to catch, or did you forget?" Jan Di said with a new folder in her hand. "I need you to sign this before Yi Jung gets here."

"Why?"

"Because you're probably going to get in a fight with him and I don't want to deal with you after."

"Hey!"

"I hate to interrupt one of mom and dad's mini fight's...Again, but I brought the wine that Yi Jung requested." Ji Hoo said, extending the bottle.

"Why must you call us that." Jan Di said slamming the folder into Jun Pyo's arms. She left with a wave goodbye to Ji Hoo.

"So where are you going again?" Jun Pyo asked, taking the bottle from Ji Hoo. He walked over to his desk. Putting the folder on the table and wrote a quick posted it note on the bottle to be sent down to the kitchen for delivery later.

"To Manhattan. Finalizing on the apartment from across where you're putting your hotel."

"You could have just sent someone over to give me the bottle."

"I know, but I also wanted to know what you would like me to bring back, so you could give it Jan Di as a present in order to win her heart over once and for all. Because between the fights and the gooey eyes, you two are already married."

"Have you been talking with my sister?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Yi Jung pulled up to the hotel. Looking at his phone, he noticed he was 25 minutes early. Early was never his style, but he thought he was running late before he left. Sleeping in his studio was exhausting. He only had just finished the last pot on for the show tonight, and he had to stay up most of the night to make sure it wasn't ruined in the kiln.

With a sigh, he got out of his car and walked into the front doors of the hotel to see a red cheeked Jan Di. Smiling he almost started to walk towards her when he saw her. Her light pink suit jacket hung off her body perfectly, while the simple white dress underneath made her skin glow. She smiled at her friend who was breathing heavily.

"Jan Di, please stop running, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Her voice rang through his ears as he tried to convince himself reasons as to why he shouldn't go over and embrace her.

"That man." Jan Di said in a huff. "Yi Jung should be here soon, so, you should head up with me."

"I still have some stuff to organize before I show Yi Jung the hall for his showing. Not to mention, his pottery should be in soon, and I need to make sure that they don't destroy anything." Grabbing her wrist Jan Di looked her best friend straight in the eyes.

"You need to come with me, or I'm going to smack that man for making me run to the kitchen over a bottle of wine." Jan Di said with a deadly look in her eyes.

"But-"

"Ga Eul, you're doing great. The hall looks amazing. He's going to love it." Turning towards the elevator, Yi Jung thought this was his perfect time to show himself. As the elevator doors opened, he quickly ran over, asking them to hold it.

"Yi Jung!" Jan Di yelled, in bewilderment. "When did you get here?" She asked, seemingly subconsciously putting herself in between Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

"Not to long ago. Hello Ga Eul."

"Hello, Yi Jung-ssi." Turning to face the door. He tried to ignore the way her eyes gave off a sad look. Even though he knew he was the reason.

* * *

"Look, you didn't sign the damn papers! I am not letting you move onto your next meeting until you sign the damn papers."

"But then you don't have a reason to come in for a while."

"Jun Pyo! Do you want open the new hotel in New York or not?"

"Yes."

"Than sign the damn papers."

"Will you have lunch with me?"

"Gu Jun Pyo, you sign these god damn papers." Taking her hand in his he smiled at her.

"I will if you have lunch with me."

"Jun pyo." She said with less aggression. Looking at his hand on top of hers. "Jun Pyo...please just...sign the papers." She said with a sad smile coming across her face. "You have lunch date today with Ms. Oh Min-Ji, the daughter of OH-Instruments Inc, Ceo." Slowly pulling his hand away, he looked at her defeated eyes. Another mention of his mother's attempted at a business deal.

"Why with her?" He asked, as he quickly looked at the documents in the folder, signing away."

"She's your date for Yi Jung's show tonight. You're mother had me schedule it in three weeks ago."

"Oh." He said, handing her the folder. Holding on to his edge she looked up at him. "I don't want to go though." He said. His words sounded like a child speaking, but his tone was trying to tell her something else. A knock sounded on his office door, as Yi Jung walked in with a smiling Ga Eul. Letting go of the folder completely, Jun Pyo sighed as Jan Di walked over to the door.

"Come in, we should have started 10 minutes ago. Sorry for the delay." Jun pyo said as he watched Jan Di leave his office. Closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So as you can see, the tea sets are mixed in between the vases as well as the few dishes you also are putting on the market. The empty place in the middle is where your last pot is going to go as well. I'm making sure their taking their time in putting your pieces in carefully." Ga Eul explained, pointing out the area. "As you may also notice, because it's not only a silent auction, but a dinner as well, the tables are set up with each guest accordingly."

"Where will-" Yi Jung went to ask but was cut off.

"You will be sitting in the middle table, with Jun Pyo, his date, Jan Di as well as Woo Bin, his date and your date." Ga Eul said with a smile.

"Where will you be sitting?" Ga Eul paused as she was marking down the inventory.

"I won't be sitting anywhere." She turned to look at him with a small smile. "I won't have time. I have to make sure the kitchen is all set and also that no one steals anything, as well as taking care of the silent auctions sales."

"Don't you have people doing that?"

"Yes, But I need to-"

"No you don't." Both stared away from one another as Yi Jung smiled again. "Look, it's my showing, and I don't have a date for tonight. I was wondering if you would be my date?"

"A date?"

"Well no. Just a friend. I just don't want to bring a model I usually go with. It's kind of a big deal. Its my first auction in Korea since my showing in London." He asked with sincere eyes. After a few moments of silence. Ga Eul nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Just, I won't be as pretty as your usual dates."

"That's a given." Yi Jung said as a joke, but looking at the small smile and the sad look in her eyes, he didn't think she took it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ga Eul stood next to Jan Di and Jae Kyung in the elevator heading up to the CEO's office where Woo Bin and Yi Jung were waiting with Jun Pyo.

"Don't I look amazing!" Jae Kyung said, showing off her red dress. It was a chinese inspired. As always she was excited to show off her heritage in Korea whenever she had a chance to.

"I think Woo Bin will love it." Jan Di said with a honest smile. Jan Di herself wore a simple black dress that showed off her curves, but the slit that ran up her thigh was dangerously close.

"He better." Ga Eul laughed as looked at her hair once more in the reflection of the elevator. "Stop that!" Jae Kyung said swatting her hand away. "You look perfect." The black and red dress was to the mix in between the two. It was Jae Kyung's dress but Ga Eul was forced to wear it tonight. The black dress was skin tight, but the backless dress had interlocking red lace that showed off just enough to leave more to the imagination.

* * *

"So I told this girl, I'm seeing someone, and she didn't believe me. So of course at that moment, Jae Kyung comes over and is like, who the hell is she? Of course I said, I didn't know her, but the girl was like, we had sex together. And I'm like when?" Woo Bin said finishing his story of yet again why Jae Kyung was mad at him.

"Dude, you don't remember people you sleep with?" Yi Jung asked.

"Not this one." He said sitting on the couch. "So of course, she went and spent the night with Ga Eul and Jan Di instead of coming home."

"Hey! Control your monkey!" Jun Pyo yelled. Both looked at him shocked.

"One shes not a monkey, more like a tiger. Two you can't control a tiger." Woo Bin pointed out.

"Who cares, because of your fight, Jan Di didn't call me last night. I had to get the information from the Manager of the Western franchises to tell about the stock's last night and I didn't go to sleep with her voice fresh in my mind." Jun Pyo complained. Yi Jung sighed and looked out at the Seoul night skyline. The door opened and Jae Kyung ran in, kissing a surprised Woo Bin.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. Forgive me?"

"I was going to ask you to forgive me."

"Please stop." Jun Pyo begged, as Jan Di entered the room. Ga Eul followed after. Yi jung didn't turn, he just looked at her reflection in the window. The long legs were only more exaggerated with the length of the dress and the high of the heels. He felt himself swallow as his eyes caught a glimpse of the red laced back.

"Jun Pyo, your date is waiting for you in the lobby." Jan Di said. Everyone in the room looked at the two. Yi Jung even turned around and leaned against the nearest chair. The atmosphere in the room quickly changed as both looked at each other with knowing.

"Okay." Both watched as Jan Di took her position just behind him as they walked out of the office. After the door closed, Jae Kyung lost it.

"Okay? Okay? That's all he has to say, about being forced to go on numerous dates with women, he can barely stand while all making them parade in front of Jan Di as if she was nothing? No! I am going to go down there and kick that little mister's ass!" Jae Kyung was held back by Woo Bin. After a few moments, Woo Bin kissed her cheek.

"Feel better?"

"A little. I just don't know why they won't be together?"

"Only those two idiots know. Come on, let's go get some food, see some amazing So Pottery, and go home okay?"

"I don't think the So Pottery is that good."

"Hey!" Yi jung said from his position. "I'm still here."

"Come on, we hurt its feelings, we should go." Woo Bin said, both leaving with smiles on their faces. Ga Eul and Yi Jung were left alone.

"We should-" Ga Eul started to say, but was cut off.

"You look beautiful." Yi jung said, standing up and walking over. His usual smirk was having trouble forming on his face.

"Your nervous." Ga Eul pointed out after a moment.

"Why do you say that?"

"You always compliment me when you're nervous. When ever you don't want the attention, you compliment people around you to distract from yourself."

"Can't you take a compliment?"

"Sorry." A pause went through them as Yi Jung sighed.

"No, don't be. I forget sometimes, how well you know me."

"I don't know you that much Yi Jung-ssi. I simply observe." Yi Jung walked over and placed his arm out for her to take.

"Well, might as well, go down and take the critics." Yi Jung said. He smiled to himself as her hand fit nicely in the crook of his arm. _It always did_ , he thought.

* * *

Jun Pyo was going to go insane if the girl keeps talking. Jan di was already ordering him his third glass of wine. Woo Bin was laughing with Jae Kyung at his displeasure, even though they did try to hide it. Ga Eul was at least trying to help, while Jan Di was still trying to find an excuse for him to leave the table for bit. His eyes catching the slit that was a little too close for his comfort in public. But he had the feeling it wasn't her choice of dress.

"So, your tea set is amazingly well crafted." Min-ji put out taking her focus away from Jun Pyo.

"Thank you,"

"I hope my bet wins, I think my appa would love that set for his collection."

"Your father makes and sells instruments right?" Ga Eul asked, with a gentle smile.

"Yes. Top of the line. Best in the South East Asia." Min-Ji declared proudly.

"I am guessing that your father wishes to do business with my mother than." Jun Pyo put out. Everyone at the table grew quiet and Jan Di pinched his thigh. under the table. He shot her a look, but she gave him one back, as if to make him behave.

"Jun Pyo." She hissed sweetly.

"I know how business works Gu Jun Pyo. I actually asked my father for this date because I wanted to attend the silent auction." Everyone looked surprised as Jun Pyo took a timid sip of his wine. "Mr. So, your attention to detail is so extraordinary, I've been a fan of your art since I can remember."

"Thank you very much. It's always nice to hear compliments." Ga Eul felt her throat grow dry. She knew what was happening. Jan Di and Jae Kyung all looked at her. They knew that Min-ji meant no harm and she was simply trying to flirt, but they couldn't help feel a slight irritation at the women.

"Mr. So, I should go check on the auction." Ga Eul stood up with a smile towards everyone at the table watched as she stood up.

"But dessert-" He started to say, but she shook her head and quickly cut him off.

"I'm fine. Your art is more important than a sweet. As you can tell, Miss Oh, has the same taste as a lot of people in the room, and I should start closing it down. Mr. Gu, I will get you the list as soon as I can, for you to make your announcement."

"Ga Eul." Jan Di said as she went to stand but Ga Eul shook her head.

"Enjoy the rest of your meal. I hope you win, what you bided on Miss Oh."

"Thank you." It wasn't less than a minute until Min-ji took Ga Eul's empty space. "She is such a nice _employee_. Wonderful job with this event." She stated as she went back to flirting with Yi Jung who in turn was only have into it. Jae Kyung sighed as Woo Bin gripped her hand tightly. Jun Pyo smiled at the loss of his slightly annoying date.

"I should go, make sure everything is okay as well." Jan Di said, getting ready to stand, but Yi Jung beat her to it.

"Please, its my showing, I need to make sure somethings are in order as well. Excuse me Miss Oh." Yi Jung exited to the room and went into the employee only area where Ga Eul was going over the data.

"Ga Eul." She jumped and looked at Yi Jung wide-eyed.

"Yi Jung? What are you doing?" She asked, as he stepped closer. The other employees were busy running around, to really take notice of the two standing a little too close together.

"I just wanted...I just wanted to see how the auction was going."

"Um, I just found out the winners, one of them is Miss Oh, she spent at least half a million on the tea set alone. Her vase bid was out bid though." Yi Jung watched as a waiter was coming dangerously close with a tray of desserts to Ga Eul that he pulled her out of the way, her body heat could be felt as he held in a sigh.

"Thank You." She said as the waiter left.

"Can you bring me this paperwork up to my room tonight. I'm staying in room 1913, on the ninth floor. It would help me out a lot."

"Tonight?"

"yes, just whatever you finish. I may need help sorting these out."

"Okay. But I do have an Ice Cream date with Jan Di afterwards."

"You won't miss it. I promise." Yi Jung said with a smile.

* * *

"Well I'm glad thats over." Jun Pyo said, throwing his jacket on the chair as he walked into his office. Jan Di picked it up and hung it coat hanger.

"Jun Pyo, I'm not your maid, please, can you remember to hang up your clothes?" Jun Pyo stopped and turned smiling at her. He imaged her in one of the maid outfits that his mother forced on her employees.

"You would be one of the prettiest maids I had ever seen."

"Stop. Now." His smile disappeared as he slowly leaned against his desk. A moment passed, and the mood suddenly shifted. "Jan Di."

"What?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Why did you stay?" He asked. His voice almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered out.

"After everything with my mom. How she tried to get rid of you when we were younger, and again in college...why did you put up with that?" A moment of silence comes between them. Jan Di took a step forward. Her heels making soft sounds as she came to stand in front of him. She began to fix his tie. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why do you still go on business dates with other girls? I know that was one of your agreements Jun Pyo." His hands caught hers as he looked down at her. "Your mother is just worried about the business, and how a marriage could help the family. I don't mind if that means she makes me set up dates and maybe one day makes me set up a different kind of date...Just as long as I can still help you. I just...I just want you to be happy." Jun Pyo quickly brings his lips down on hers as for one second they pretend. They pretend that their stolen kisses together mean that the world around them no longer exists. That their fate doesn't rest on the sucessfulness of the business. Where two young adults can be in love openly.

As she begins to move, closer to him, they hear a terrible ripping sound. Stopping they pull away as Jan Di's front part of the dress she was wearing begins to tear up the slit. Exposing more of her then what was supposed to be necessary.

"Jun Pyo! You're stepping on my dress." He quickly gets off, and she pulls the fabric together. The rip was going to be hard to explain to Jae Kyung. Both pause once more and look at one another.

"Jan Di, I-"

"I know. I as well." She says fixing his tie once more, it had gotten dissolved in their short embrace. "i should probably go check the up on the western franchises before you leave."

"Yes. I think you said you have a ice cream date with Ga Eul later." Jun pyo said, as he watched her give a sad smile and walk out. He groaned loudly as he went and sat behind his desk. Head in hands, his frustration at waiting was about at the brinking point. Jun Pyo has been patient with his mother but as everyone knows, Gu Jun Pyo, is not a patient man.

* * *

Ga Eul, knocked on the room 1913 on the ninth floor. The papers of the night's auction lay in her hands as the door slowly opens. Yi Jung is standing their with his tie gone, and shirt loosely buttoned. The jacket discarded completely.

"I have the papers you asked for." He opened the door wider, and went to return back into the hotel room. Ga Eul stood outside holding the papers.

"You can come in, I'm not going to bite."

"I thought you just needed the papers."

"I do, but can you go over some of them with me. I want to know who my work is going to." Taking a few steps in Ga Eul half expected to find a half naked Min-ji from earlier lying on the bed. But to her surprise, Yi Jung was alone with a bottle of wine, newly opened.

"Would you like a glass of wine, to celebrate your first silent auction?"

"How did you know it was my first?"

"Woo Bin."

"Jae Kyung." She muttered. Looking at the bottle she realized it was one of her favorites. But it was the most expensive of her tastes.

"Ji Hoo bought it for me earlier in the month. He wanted to celebrate my first Korean show in 2 years, but he knew he had to go to New York to finalize an apartment." Pouring two glasses, he handed one to Ga Eul. They gave a silent cheers as Yi Jung smiled at her. Both taking rather large sips.

"So, you want me to go over, who got what right?" Ga Eul started to explain, but after a glass and half of the wine, her vision began to become blurry. YI Jung's as well, he slowly became rather tired. The last thing he remembered was how Ga Eul's lips looked just as beautiful as when he had first kissed her in his shop 3 and half years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan Di was worried. She had called Jae Kyung earlier that morning, and she herself was now worried as well. Ga Eul wasn't the type to stay out all night and not call. Jan Di, couldn't even remember going through a night in the past five years without talking to her at least once. She would at least text, but nothing all night. Ga Eul was silent, and it was frightening to Jan Di. She even tired Yi Jung this morning, but nothing. Nothing at all.

By the time Jun Pyo arrived, Jan Di was waiting for him looking anxiously, Woo Bin looked like he was pulled from bed and forced into clothes and Jae Kyung was there looking ready to pounce.

Jun Pyo got out of his car with confusion written over his features. He suddenly felt like he had done something, but the only thing he did was accidently rip Jan Di's dress.

"Jun Pyo!" Jae Kyung yelled angrily.

"Look it was accident. I didn't know I was stepping on the dress." Jan Di's eyes widen as shook her head back and forth quickly. Jae Kyung turned around her eyes wide.

"You ripped my dress?"

"No, Unnie, it's...Ga Eul remember?" She said as if to remind the women why they were there in the first place.

"Right. We will talk about that later." Jae Kyung swerved around and faced the CEO with fury. "You. Where is Yi jung's room?" Jun Pyo rolled his eyes and walked into the hotel. Jan Di followed closely behind as he went over to the regular elevators instead of his private one.

"Where are you going?" Jan Di asked concerned.

"Yi Jung's room. I thought that's where you wanted to go."

"Not even knowing why?" Woo Bin asked, as he stepped in.

"Well, it was either have Monkey yell at me in my own lobby, or just do as she says." Jun Pyo said, as he pressed the ninth floor button. "I am a five star hotel, I don't that to go down because a Monkey yells." The doors closed with an angry looking Jae Kyung.

* * *

The first thing, Yi Jung noticed was the loss of feeling in his fingers on his right hand. In fact, his whole right arm was almost completely numb as he tried to wiggle around the motionless joints. When he flexed, he felt the pressure of a head on his upper arm. It was an add thing, because Yi Jung couldn't remember having another girl come up to his room last night other than Ga Eul.

He knew that Min-ji would have come up with him in heartbeat if he asked, but he just couldn't. Had he called her after Ga Eul left. At this moment, Yi Jung couldn't remember Ga Eul leaving. In Fact, he couldn't remember anything really.

But the warm body that laid in his arms let out a sigh as she snuggled closer to him. Her breath danced across his naked torso. A strange feeling of warmth overcame as he he slowly began to open his eyes. Wondering who this creature was. Yi jung was not known to be a cuddler of anytype, especially with his one night stands. He didn't enjoy the contact, but for some reason in this moment he was. Yi jung felt her eyelashes flutter open on his chest, as her body began to move. Causing him to become painfully aware of his morning wood. His heart began to race as she paused. He knew she could feel it. And in the same moment that she looked up, he looked down. Meeting the Brown eyes of Ga Eul.

When Ga Eul's eyes connected with Yi Jung, she sprang away from his body, as he fell off the bed. The sheet luckily went with her as wrapped it around her own naked form. Yi Jung sat up and stared at Ga Eul.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked quietly. Trying to figure out why he was naked. Ga Eul didn't say anything. "Okay, are you naked as well?" With several deep nods she indicated she was.

Suddenly the door opened, and Yi Jung's first response was to stand up and cover Ga Eul, but Woo Bin and Jun Pyo quickly blocked the view the girls had, turning them around.

"Dude!" Woo Bin yelled out as Ga Eul squeaked.

"Ga Eul?" Jan Di yelled, shoving past Jun Pyo to find, Yi Jung standing on the side of the bed with a pillow covering his sensitive area. Woo Bin took a couple of steps in and found a pair of Yi Jung's boxers and threw it at him.

"Please, put these on." Jan Di turned around as Yi Jung quickly put something to cover his bottom half. Jun Pyo looked pissed as, he watched Jae Kyung and Jan Di, help Ga Eul find her clothes. The young girl looked mortified as she sat wrapped in a sheet. Jun Pyo made sure the door was shut, before he turned to face the problem.

But before he could do anything, Woo Bin had his fist raised and slammed against his friends jaw.

"Yeah!" Yi jung yelled out from the floor.

"You asshole." Woo Bin spat out.

"Oppa!" Jae Kyung said. Ga Eul looked frightened as well as Jan Di.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Woo Bin demanded from his friend.

"I don't know." He said honestly. For the first time, Yi Jung could not remember how he got into bed with someone. Jun Pyo walked over between them, to make sure the fighting would stop.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked very carefully.

"He means he can't remember." Ga Eul spoke up from Jan Di's arms. "And Neither can I." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You both can't remember?" Woo Bin asked. Yi Jung flexed out his jaw as he felt to see if anything was broken.

"No. The last thing I remember was speaking about who had purchased my art, and starting on our second glass of the night. The next thing I know, I'm waking up naked…" He said leaving out some _minor_ details.

"What do you two have to drink?" Jae Kyung asked. Yi Jung pointed to the half empty bottle on the table.

"That. That's it." Even next to the bottle was two glasses almost half full as well.

"So you both had only about, a glass and half, and you don't remember anything?"

"Yes." Both said in unison. Jan Di was helping Ga Eul get dressed while Jae Kyung held up a blanket.

"Where did you get the wine?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo answered for him. "He would never spike your drink with anything. Jan Di?" He asked, as she quickly peaked her head out from behind the blanket.

"Yes?"

"You took the bottle down to the kitchen right?"

"Yes, you told me Yi Jung would order it with room service."

"Was it opened when it was brought to you?"

"I believe so. I thought it was you who stole a sip before bring it down. Like how you did with the vintage wine on my birthday earlier this year?" Yi Jung explained, while he started to button his shirt. He stopped when he realized that most of his buttons were actually on the floor. He peered at Ga Eul, who also noticed and blushed, as she was trying to hold up the dress that was ripped in some places.

"What the hell did you to do?" Woo Bin asked, but was quickly hit on the back of the head by Jae Kyung.

"That's enough out of you." She said.

"Jan Di, I need you to call the kitchen manager as well as one who was on delivered the room service to this floor last night. Also have some clothes brought up to my office as well, for these two, so they can change. We still have those pesky paparazzi outside of our building no matter how much we try to get them banned. They will have a field day over this." Everyone moved quickly as Yi Jung went to pick up a his jacket from last night. He covered Ga Eul with it, and gave her a light smile. Jae Kyung wrapped her arms around her friend while Jan Di quickly took off, getting who was in charge last night. Woo Bin put his arm around Yi Jung and led him upstairs as Jun Pyo quickly lead the way to his private elevator.

* * *

"So, what you're claiming is that, a young woman came up to you, right after the showing and said she was here with So Yi Jung. She asked nicely if you could add something to the drink, because it's what Mr. So wanted. And you just did with no questions asked?" Jun Pyo asked the manager. The manger looked at the floor with such a scared look on his face. He nodded his head.

"Jun Pyo, we have footage from last night, to prove if he's telling the truth." Jan Di said walking in with a USB. "His story is far off." She added. Playing the video on the computer, Jun Pyo watched as "his" date from last paid the man in cash, to put it in the bottle. More footage shows her going to Yi Jung's room with a key card for his room. "She was only in the room for a couple of seconds but quickly left obviously furious over something that was happening." Jan Di said.

"Wait, you're saying someone...someone saw us?" Ga Eul asked.

"Not for very long."

"Wait, your date, Miss Oh, the one who bought my tea set, drugged my wine, and then broke into my room."

"How did she get the key card?"

"Please can you contact the police. Tell him we have a former employee who drugged one of our clients and a accomplice out on the run."

"Wait! Please don't call the cops! I'll tell you everything! Please!" Yi Jung quickly walked up and grabbed the manager by the collar.

"What did she pay you?"

"Five Grand, plus another if I got her the key card. Please...I just needed the money." He begged as Yi Jung dropped him. Jae Kyung wrapped Ga Eul in her arms. With a nod to both the men in a silent communication, Woo Bin kissed Jae Kyung on the forehead and left the room.

"As this is a given, you are fired and we will be pressing charges."

"Please don't." Ga Eul's voice rang out. Everyone looked at the young women on the couch, in the over sized sweater she looked completely sad. "Please. I don't want this to be reported. Can't we handle this in house?" She said quietly. Jan Di walked over and hugged her friend as well. The three girls giving comfort to one another.

"Yi Jung?" Jun Pyo said.

"Return the money to us, all six grand take the job loss and stay the hell away from this hotel and any others like it."

"I heard the country is nice this time of year." Jun Pyo added. "If you disagree with these terms, the hotel itself might bring charges against you instead." Quickly taking out a key, the manager laid it on the desk.

"The money is my hotel locker. I haven't taken a penny out since I hid it there last night."

"We will have security walk you down and hand over the money, while you also collect your things. You will immediately leave the property and if you have left any of your personal possessions behind, please call security and they will mail it to you." Jun Pyo said. Standing at his impressive height he walked over in front of the former employee. "If I ever catch you in any of my hotels again, I will personally deal with you. Do you understand me?"

"Ye-ye-yes sir."

"Good. You may leave, security is right outside that door." Jun Pyo said as everyone watched as the man walked away in despair. Once the door was closed Jun Pyo quickly dialed up Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung call Ji Hoo get him up to speed on everything, Jan Di call my sister tell her that we will no longer be doing business with Oh Intruments. Blacklist them."

"Stop!" Ga Eul yelled. Everyone looked at the women standing. "Stop please...just…" Tears were in her eyes as Jan Di went to hug her again, but she shook her head. "Please don't I just…" Yi Jung without hesitation or a second thought went over and grabbed Ga Eul's wrist dragging her out of the office and into Jun Pyo's private elevator. He pressed switched if off after the doors closed trapping them both alone with no camera recording, no eyes. Just the two. She ripped her wrist from his grasp and walked away her back to him. A long minute passed as Ga Eul tired to hold in her tears.

"Hit me." Yi Jung spoke softly, standing looking at her. He was calm as he she slowly turned around.

"What?" Her eyes wide.

"HIt. Me." He spoke again. He's calm still in place.

"No. Why would you ask me to?"

"Half of the reason, no most of the reason is my fault. She was _my_ stalker, she drugged _my_ wine, which I gave to you. The only reason you're in this situation is because of me. It's _my_ fault." Yi Jung's calm was gone as he's volume began to rise. Ga Eul realized that Yi Jung wanted her to blame him for it but she couldn't.

"No...No it's not your fault." She said softly.

"It's my fault! Hit me! Yell at me! Do...something...Please." He began to slowly cry as he slid against the back of the elevator wall. Ga Eul walked over and bent down to his level. "I hurt you." He whispered. "I hurt you...I hurt you again." Ga Eul sat down and wrapped him in a hug. His tear hit her shoulder as he tried pushing her away but she wouldn't move.

"I don't blame you. I never have." She whispered softly as he cried. "I know you would never hurt me Yi jung-ssi. At least not on purpose. I don't blame you. I blame her." She started to pull away. She reached up and held his face in between her hands. "I don't remember anything. I can't blame you for something I have no memory of. I blame her for putting us through this situation. So, please, you didn't hurt me. I promise." YI Jung buried his head in Ga Eul's shoulder holding her. Yi Jung held Ga Eul until both of their tears were gone. Standing, he switched the on button and both felt the elevator being to go down. Yi Jung looked over at Ga Eul and then quickly pulled Ga Eul in for one final hug. He thought this could possibly be the last time he could embarrass her like this. Ga Eul looked up her eyes meeting his. They both began to lean in when the door opened to reveal Woo Bin. He gave a deep sigh at the two as they quickly split apart.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He asked. Woo Bin pressed the top floor button, Yij jung cleared his throat as he began to regain his composure.

"Did...Did you find her?" Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul looked at him and they both quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

"She's already on a flight to China where I believe she's heading to the Philippines from there. Her father owns a big estate on of the islands."

* * *

Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung all said their goodbyes as Ga Eul was given the rest of the week off and more time if she needed it. All three of the f4 members plus Ji Hoo on the phone began to plan what to do from here.

"I've already given the order for my men to capture if they see her, not to harm in anyway. We also have someone tailing her father." Woo Bin told the group.

"She's barred from any art exhibit that have anything to do with the "So" name. As well as any gala event that we support." Yi Jung put out. "she will be detained if she comes to any of these events."

"As well as barred from all of our hotels and resorts worldwide. Ji Hoo can't keep her from seeking medical aid, so how are you planning on helping us?" A sarcastic Chuckle was heard through the speaker.

"Funny. She's banned from the one airline I own as well as being added the government officials watched list. She can't get back to South Korea for a while without some pressure."

"You got her banned from the country?" Jun Pyo asked surprised.

"She hurt the one good thing Yi Jung has in his life. She doesn't get off that easy." Ji Hoo said with venom in his voice, more than what they have heard from him in a while. "I have to go catch a plane back to Seoul, see you guys in 24 hours." The dial tone was heard as he hung up.

"Well I think that about covers everything." Woo Bin said standing. "Can I get a ride to the warehouse? It's on the way to your studio." He asked.

"Fine." Yi Jung said as he stood up and walked out the door with a wave goodbye to their friend. Jun Pyo put his head in his hands as he screamed in frustration. His phone began to ring as he quickly picked it up.

"You should go home." Jan Di's voice sounded into his ears. A smile making its way on his face.

"I will. Did you three make it home alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." A moment of silence passed as he let out a shaky breath.

"Jan Di?" He asked.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded with a sweet playful tone.

"I am going to marry you. Even if I have to wait another 10 years, I will marry you." Jan Di chuckled on the other end.

"Idoit. I already knew that." She said with humor in her voice.

"Well, I just wanted you to know and remember my promise. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours."


	4. Chapter 4

_6 Weeks_

Yi Jung stared at the clay sitting on the wheel. The unmolded lump was going to be turned into something beautiful, by just the simple light touches of his hand. A flick of his wrist and the entire blob of nothing would become a beautiful vase that could last for years to come. Ideas of what could happen to the simple lump of clay flashed in his mind. Woo bin was sitting looking at his friend who was just looking at the lump. Doing nothing.

"Yi Jung." He demanded his friends attention for the third time since he walked in. Not even a glance up, Yi jung held up a finger as if to shush him. "Yeah! We need to talk." He yelled, his temper flaring.

"About what?" The potter asked as he finally turned on the wheel, the vision set in his mind.

"Come on, I know you're not paying attention to me when you do that." He complained once more as Yi Jung slowly dipped his fingers in water, beginning to mold. Walking over to the wall where the wheel was plugged in, he pulled it out of the socket, watching as the pottery stood to a stand still. Its master stood up, angrily. His stool hitting the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled quickly wiping his hands on his apron.

"You are going to listen to me." Woo Bin pointed a finger at Yi Jung.

"What, what is so goddamn important that you have to interfere with my work? I don't interfere with yours!" He yelled back.

"Ga Eul-ssi." He said. Throwing the wire down. YI Jung's face went through a weird agonizing look before he turned shutting himself off from Woo Bin. "I've been keeping tabs on her as well as you, while I'm still trying to locate that bitch who made this whole awkward situation happen in the first place."

"What about her?" He asked. "It's not like she's someone I think about." He put out with a timid smirk. That was lie. He thought about her on a daily basis. Whenever his hands touch the clay his mind drifts to her face, the perfect curve of her cheeks when she smiles. A slight pink that comes over them when she finds something funny. The way her hair felt when he woke up with her in his arms. Its silk wrapped around his fingers. His first memory of her soft lips tracing his jawline before things became blurry once more. The way her eyelashes fluttered against his bare chest. Even recently when he saw her, a small light glow overcame her as she was just walking through the hotel. Like she was meant for a better world. A bright world.

"She made a doctors appointment for thursday. I asked Jan Di, and she told me, that Ga Eul has been throwing up, and seems always tired. She thinks...She thinks Ga Eul might be…" Woo Bin watched as Yi Jung turned around his eyes wide.

"She might be what? Sick with a stomach blood? An STD? I should get tested, I never thought that Ga Eul would have had one, so I didn't think about that." Woo Bin walked over and threw his slipper at the man. Another lie. If anything he feared he was the culprit.

"Pregnant. Jan Di thinks Ga Eul might be Pregnant you idiot." Both grow silent at the remarks as Yi jung slowly begins to break out in laughter. "Are you crazy? This isn't funny." Woo Bin said sternly.

"Yes it is. You got me man." His nervous laughter was taking over, filling his studio. "Ah, for a second I believed you." YI Jung's laughter was in full roar until he noticed how Woo Bin was glaring at him. He slowly began to come down from his hysteria. "You're serious?" He said, as he leaned against a nearby chair. "No. It can't be...I mean, no." He looked at Woo Bin astonished.

"Ga Eul is refusing to go get tested, she says it's just a bug, the flu even, but Jae Kyung and Jan Di, are probably cornering her now as we speak."

"No, she can't be-"

* * *

"Pregnant. I am not Pregnant, are you two crazy?" Ga Eul exclaimed as the three girls stood in the CEO's office. Jun Pyo opened the door.

"You guys can't kick me out of my office without telling me the reason first." Jan Di walked over and shoved his head through the door, locking him out. Walking back over, she grabbed the black plastic bag off of the coffee table and held it out to Ga Eul.

"What is this?"

"Tests. You're taking them. Now." Jae Kyung said, as she grabbed Ga Eul and pushed her towards the CEO's private bathroom just off in the corner of the office.

"What? No. I don't have to, because I'm not pregnant." She yelled back, as both girls shoved the bag into her hands as they pushed her into the bathroom. Quickly shutting the door before she could get out, locking it from the outside. "What are you two doing?"

"You're not coming out until you take the test Ga Eul." Jan Di said, determination on her face. "Its for your safety and possibly the safety of your future child.

"I told you I'm not-"

"We know, but you can't get out of this. You have to take the test or just stay in there and until your showing." Jae Kyung yelled. Jan Di leaned over and whispered.

"We're really not going to let her stay in their till shes showing are we?"

"Do you want to help her or not. Sometimes that girl needs a big push, this is that big push." Jae Kyung explained with their backs against the door, Ga Eul began to pound on it.

"Guys, please, let me out! This place smells bad." Her voice carried through the office.

* * *

Jun Pyo was pacing outside of the door with Ji hoo looking slightly amused at his lack of control.

"This isn't funny, why did they lock me out of my own office?" He yelled as his patience was wearing thin. Woo Bin and Yi Jung got off of the elevator and looked at both of their friends. YI Jung's face was pale as he looked at the door. Quickly going over there, he began to jerk on the handle in order to open it up.

"Why is this locked?" He demanded as Woo Bin stood with Ji Hoo.

"I don't know!" Jun Pyo yelled back.

"Jan Di and Jae Kyung took Ga Eul in there to lock her in the bathroom with several pregnancy tests in order to force Ga Eul to come to terms with the fact that she may be carrying a child." Ji Hoo explained very frankly. Yi Jung's eyes widened again as he began to pull on the door handle once more.

"What? Ga Eul could be pregnant? Whose is it?" He asked, with genuine surprise. Yi Jung turned around and glared as Woo Bin with a deep sigh went over to door.

"Whose do you think pigeon brain?" He yelled.

"Pigeon brain?" He yelled back.

"Yeah! Pigeon brain! Unless you think Ga Eul goes around sleeping with a bunch of men on a daily basis, whose the one person she had sex with recently?"

"I knew that, but you guys had protection right?" He asked, looking at Ji Hoo.

"I wasn't even in the country, or apart of their intimate moment. I don't know a thing." JI Hoo added to his defense.

"You're not helping." YI Jung yelled at the Musician.

"And the door is open!" Woo Bin exclaimed as all three turned to look at the man who was standing in an open door to Jun Pyo's office.

"How did you?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Guys, prince of the Korea's toughest bastards. The future keeper of gangnam's underworld. I think I know how to pick a lock." He said with a bit of sarcasm. YI Jung bolted into the room and over to the bathroom door where Jae Kyung and Jan Di were sitting against.

"YI jung!" Jae Kyung exclaimed as she stood up.

"Don't you ever lock me out of my office again." Jun Pyo yelled at Jae Kyung.

"Me? Jan Di was the one who pushed you out." She yelled back.

"Yeah, well this plan has Monkey smell all over it."

"Monkey, Monkey, Monkey! That's all you ever call me." She yelled at him.

"Yeah, well you are a monkey, so I call you as I see it. Always clinging on to people."

"Ga Eul." Yi Jung began whispering through the door as those two began to argue.

"Go away." She yelled as Yi Jung looked at the door, trying the handle.

"Ga Eul please, open the door." He pleaded as he began to talk to her.

"I can't. Jan Di locked me in. It's a passcode to get out, that I don't know." She said.

"Open the door." He demanded from Jan Di. She handed the key to him as he unlocked the door and slipped inside. Yi Jung heard the door lock once more as he looked at Ga Eul who was crying. Quickly walking over, he cupped her face in the palm of his hand. She tired to look away from him but he wouldn't let her. Her normal brightness was missing.

"What is it?" He asked softly as she pointed to a little white stick on the edge of the sink counter on the opposite side of the room

"I took it." She whispered, as she began to cry once more. He slowly rose up and looked at the stick with two clear pink lines in the window. His heart began to increase as he looked back at Ga Eul. Turning back he looked at the test, trying to figure out what it meant. The instructions were clear but it seemed like they weren't translating right in his mind. The reality staring him in the face but he wished to ignore it.

"I don't...I can't understand...what does this mean?" He asked as he held the stick in his hands.

"It means, I'm pregnant." She said with tears rushing down her face. "And it's...it's yours." Yi Jung locked eyes with Ga Eul and slowly walked towards her. Bending down in front he whipped her tears away.

"I never thought it wasn't." He said, placing a kiss on her fingers. It was true, the thought never once crossed his mind.

* * *

"You know, they've been in there for an hour." Jun Pyo said from behind his desk. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were curled up on the couch while Jan Di ran back and forth from actually running the hotel and getting papers for Jun Pyo to sign while everyone waited. Ji Hoo was on his phone speaking quickly.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you." He Hung up as Jan Di reappeared in the room once more. "I've got good news." Everyone's attention went towards him.

"What's the goods news?" Yi Jung asked as he poked his head through the bathroom door.

"YI Jung!" Jan Di said.

"i thought that door was locked?" Jun Pyo questioned as he sa in his chair.

"it was I opened it." He answered.

"How do you know my passcode?" Jun Pyo asked.

Without missing a beat. "Its either Jan Di's Birthday or the day you met Jan Di."

"That's not surprising." Woo Bin said as Jan Di glared Jun Pyo.

"really?" she asked.

"i hate to interrupt mom and dad fighting before it happens but, Ga Eul is asking for you two ladies." Yi Jung said, as he let the girls push him out of the bathroom all together. Rushing into to their friend.

"Dude, you okay?" Woo Bin asked standing.

"I...I just want to hear what the news is." He said giving a small smile at his friend.

"Well, I found Miss Oh." Ji Hoo said. All eyes went to Ji Hoo. "She's currently on a small island off of the cost of Japan, about to set sail on a cruise to the caribbeans islands. They dock in one month."

"I have connections there." Woo Bin said, as he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Stop." Yi Jung said, as all looked back at him.

"Why? We're so close to having her back here-"

"To do what? Hand her over to the authorities with what evidence. Besides I can't put Ga Eul through that. Once the media gets wind of it, it's going to a storm. I can't put her through that and certainly not-" He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Certainly not what?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Ga Eul...is in fact pregnant."

"What?" All three said together.

"You're telling me, that all of you are _genuinely_ surprised about this outcome?" Yi Jung asked stunned.

"Yes!" All three answered again together. Looking at each one, Yi Jung raised his eyebrows with disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes! Even plastered out of your mind you still remembered some form of protection." Woo Bin defended himself.

"Wow." He mumbled. "Okay, I can't deal with this right now, so please Ji Hoo, can you call your grandfather and ask to set up an appointment tonight with someone." Yi Jung said as Ga Eul emerged from the bathroom with Jan Di and Jae Kyung. All three guys looked at her.

"What are they looking at?" She asked, looking at each of them with red rimmed eyes from her tears.

"Hey! You three never seen pregnant women before?" Jae Kyung yelled as all three quickly went to look elsewhere.

* * *

Ga Eul laid on the table with her stomach exposed as Yi Jung stood off to the side. The doctor had kicked everyone out of the room as it had been too crowded and noisy.

"I am truly sorry about them. They sometimes get too excited and forget where they are." Ga Eul said to the doctor who was performing the ultrasound.

"It's quite alright babies are an exciting thing. Especially for a young couple." Both blushed at the words. If the doctor noticed the increase in awkward tension in the room she didn't speak on it. "Now -" Ga Eul went to correct her, but Yi Jung quickly walked over and slipped his hand in hers. Surprising Ga Eul and even himself.

"It's going to be a bit cold and very slight pressure on your stomach, this won't harm anything." Ga Eul nodded as the doctor began to rub the device over the gel. After a few moments she stopped and paused the screen. "Yep! There they are." she said turning the screen around and showing them. Both staring at the screen with small smiles on their faces. Ga Eul's vision was blurred as she began to tear up when she paused and looked back at the doctor. Actually registering her words.

"They? I'm sorry did you say they?" Yi Jung sat down on a nearby stool not letting go of Ga Eul's hand. His eyes widened as well at the new development as it also took its time to registrar.

"Yes. This little thing no bigger than a peanut and another little one over there. Twins."

"Twins." They both said together looking at the screen. Yi Jun with a happy smile plastered on his face. Ga Eul with a happy but frightened one.


	5. Chapter 5

_6 Weeks_

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant with twins." Ga Eul told her two best friends when it was just the three of them, in the comfort of their shared home.

"Twins?" Jae Kyung said wide-eyed. Jan Di took a big sip of water. Ga Eul wanted to wait to tell them in private. Jun Pyo drove everyone back except for Yi Jung and Ga Eul, who insisted on driving her back. Subconsciously, Ga Eul looked down at her hand. Only just an hour ago, he had kissed it so, casually. Holding it during the entire car ride back.

"So, you are pregnant with Yi Jung's two children." Jan Di said quietly.

"I think we already established that." Jae Kyung said, switching her water for a bottle of Soju. She placed three shot glasses on the table, but then moved one off. "Sorry, force of habit." She apologized to Ga Eul. After both drowned a shot, both girls looked their friend.

"I know that, I just was wondering what is going to happen next. Are you thinking about..you know?" Jan Di seemed ashamed to even bring it up.

"Of course not. The thought never even crossed my mind."

"What about adoption?" Jae Kyung asked again.

"His family won't have it. Their 'So' children, Yi Jung's grandfather is really big into family. At least that's what he says."

"So what are you two thinking of doing?" Jan di took another shot.

"Well…" She paused looking at her two best friends in the entire world. "That's where we need your help."

* * *

"You want to what?"

"Get married. I asked Ga Eul to marry me." Yi Jung spoke as Woo Bin looked at him dumbfounded. Ji Hoo looked at him with understanding, as Jun Pyo was staring at a vase on one of the shelves in the Yi Jung's studio.

"I understand why, it's just...dude, you've never been able to stick one women. And ga Eul, Ga Eul…" Woo bin didn't know how to put it into words. He and Ga Eul had their own special brother/sister bond that grew over the years of friendship. The only reason, he didn't beat Yi jung to a bloody pulp in the first place was because of the fact that Yi Jung didn't really have any control that night. He also knew of the feelings that Yi Jung had, but kept repressing ever since he messed up confessing to her the first time.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? The next logical step is to get married. My Grandfather will be pleased, my mother not so much, and I don't care about what my father thinks." He said, looking at his hand. For some reason he wouldn't let her hand go on the car ride back. At the end when she went to leave he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, as if to encourage her that they will get through this.

"Woo bin's right. You've never been able to stick to one women. And Ga Eul is part of the group. You also know how she feels about you." Jun Pyo said turning around. All three looked at their friend. Standing before them wasn't the laughable good, it was the leader, who always knew what say.

"But Yi Jung hasn't been with another girl in months." Ji Hoo said, as he leaned against a table.

"What?" Woo Bin asked.

"I told you that in confidence." YI Jung hissed out.

"Well it's relevant. The last girl you slept with was Ga Eul, and not anyone else. That was a month and half ago. How long had it been before that?" Ji Hoo.

"A while." Yi Jung said, walking over to mess with a piece of clay. The feeling of clay calms his nerves.

"How longs a while?" Woo bin asked, curious now.

"A 13 and half months." He said quietly.

"What?" Jun Pyo and Woo Bin asked.

"Look, it had been a while, I was more focused on my art and didn't want anything to interfere."

"dude." Woo Bin said, as they all knew that wasn't a good excuse.

"Wait, didn't Ga Eul break up with her boyfriend around that time?" Jun pyo asked woo bin, who gave a smile.

"Shut up! That had nothing to with it. Please, can I just ask you guys to support us. We need witnesses." Yi Jung said, looking at his friends. The playfulness died.

"Look...we will stand behind you no matter what. We're brothers." Woo Bin said, a serious tone that most never hear.

"You never even have to ask." Jun Pyo spoke as he smiled at his friend. Ji Hoo gave him a pat on the back. A silent show of affection, and his own agreement.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"But can we go back to hearing your sad excuses as to why you had been celebrated for 14 months?" Jun Pyo said breaking the tension in the room.

"13 and half."

"Whatever you say bro." Woo Bin teased.

* * *

Chu Ga Eul lad in her bed. Once once she had the apartment to herself. After she told Jan Di and Jae Kyung about her plans to marry Yi Jung, though both reluctantly agreed to plain, they were both happy to be witnesses.

Eventually Jae Kyung left to speak with Woo Bin on the matter of the Women who caused the trouble. Miss Oh. The Chinese heiress wasn't satisfied with just letting her walk away scott free. No matter how much Ga Eul disagreed with her and asked her not to do anything, what Miss Oh did was personal, and unforgivable. No persuasion would change her mind.

Jun Pyo had called Jan Di back to work, their adventures today pushed the paperwork back to be done in the night. So Ga Eul wasn't expecting Jan Di home until tomorrow at the earliest.

So here she was alone with her thoughts, a cup of hot chocolate from Switzerland Yi Jung had gotten for her birthday and the blanket her mom had made for her when she turned 15. Even though the two little beings inside her were no more than a quarter of inch long. She could feel them, they were already apart of her. So it felt natural to speak to them.

"Appa, pretends to be mean sometimes." She cooked at the two. "But he's really a sweetheart." Her hand slide over the slight bulge of her lower abdomen. "He will talk a big game, but he would never physically harm anyone." Her smile broke out as she remembered the car ride home. "And he already loves you too very much."

 _Ga Eul slide into the passenger seat as Yi Jung told the guys to meet him at his studio after they drop the girls off. Getting in, she watched as he looked anywhere that wasn't at her. His hand was shaking. The bad one that was injured a long time ago. On instinct she reached over and grabbed it without thinking. He stopped and finally looked at her. She gave him a reassuring smile._

" _Please don't worry." she said. He let out a nervous laugh. Confused she slowly let go of his hand but he chased it gripping at it tighter. He paused, a few moments went by as he slowly connected eyes with her once more._

" _Marry me." He stated it more like a fact than a question._

" _What?" She asked more confused than before._

" _Marry me Ga Eul."_

" _Yi Jung-ssi."_

" _I need to take responsibility for this. i want to do the right thing by you. Please...Marry Me."_

" _Yi Jung, you don't have to marry me to take responsibility."_

" _It's the only way I know how to protect you. Protect them."_

" _Your family would never-"_

" _Fuck my family! Ga Eul, my mother will want either marriage or an abortion. My Grandfather loves you, every time I see him he asks me when I'm going to ask permission to marry you and my father will want me to protect the So name."_

" _I only met your grandfather twice. I think that was almost 3 years ago before-" she stopped as his eyes looked away. A moment of silence passed between the two. Tension in the car intensified._

" _Before I almost disgraced you then left for England."_

" _You didn't disgrace me. I never objected." She said looking out the window. His running after she had confessed still gave a soft pain in her heart._

" _Let me do right by you." his voice broke as he looked at her stomach. The sound of the fast hearts still ringing in his ear. "Let me do right by them." Turning she could see truth and pain in his eyes._

" _Okay." His eyes lit up with a glint of what seemed like surprise and joy, but she choose to ignore it and chop it up to her own wishful thinking. "I will marry you." With a smile he leaned in and kissed the top of her hand letting his lips linger for a bit longer than he should have._

* * *

Yi Jung laid in his bed in his studio's upstairs apartment. He had moved in after his mother had left for France a year and half ago, seeking better treatment. His father still controlled the museum while YI Jung was still producing pieces.

The sound of heartbeats , tiny heartbeats had finally dimmed but was replaced by a memory he wished he would forget, yet wanted to never let it go at the same time. Ga Eul's voice kept ringing his ears.

" _I love you Sunbae."_ The feeling of her lips still there. The way her voice hitched as he cupped her full mound in his hands. Her lace underwear down around her ankles as he head was in between her legs, defeating him to the world. The only thing that existed was her. A Sweet taste entered his mouth as he groaned in frustration. A soft gasp escaping her lips set him edge, as he remembered her calling him Yi Jung with every breath. When her mouth began to kiss down his stomach, the trail still seemed seared into his skin as he rubbed his chest absent mindly. But just as he was remembering their almost encounter, his mind began to wonder what their forgotten night was like. Was he gentle like he always wanted to be with her. Was it fast, did he hurt her. His mind flashed to images of the days after, trying to remember if she was bruised on her legs the morning after, or if it was something different, when the phone on the nightstand went off, drawing him from his thoughts. Looking at the caller Id, he gave a deep gulp as he slide the the bar over to talk.

"Hello hal-abeoji."

* * *

Jan Di dismissed the household servants for the night as she walked up to Jun pyo's room. Looking at the time she yawned as it read 2 in the morning. She had just gotten off from the western branches as well as speaking with Jun Pyo's sister, Jun Hee, for a half hour, before going back upstairs. Entering jun pyo's bedroom door she found him to be shirtless and lying under the covers in his bed. She glared at him as he smiled at her.

"Jun Pyo, we still have some paper work to do." She said.

"No." His voice sounded childish.

"No? What are you five?" He sat up with the covers wrapped around him.

"Come here." He said pouting. She gave a soft laugh as he quickly pulled her on the bed when she was in reach. Her laugh died as he smiled down at her.

"Jun Pyo, I know what you are thinking and I don't think it's a-" He cut her off as his lips met hers. After a moment he looked at her again.

"Good idea?" He asked stealing her words. "Look it's not like you haven't slept with me in my bed before. You're going to protest, I'm going to kiss you, then you're going to get all huffy, go to your drawer, grab something to sleep in, and then we get to sleep. While we wake up earlier than we normally do in our own beds." He said smiling at her.

"We don't always wake up early." She protested as he kissed her once more. He smiled as she got up and went to her drawer grabbing her sleepwear and getting dressed for bed.

Later when they were curled up together her hand sprawled on his chest, she sighed before asking something she always wanted to ask but never had the courage until this moment.

"Jun Pyo...What did you promised your mother you would do in order to marry me?" Jan Di let her insecurities only show when it was just them alone, in moments like this one.

"Why do you want to know now?" He asked as he played a strand of her hair.

"I want to be with you fully. I want...I want you." He gave a genuine smile as he looked up at his ceiling. It was true that they had been together in different ways, but Jun Pyo wanted to wait to be fully with her. Only when he knew he could protect her with all of himself. To be the man she thought he already was.

"I have to open a NYC branch and keep it open for a year, as well as expand our company by 25 percent. Which I already accomplished two years after I made the deal. And by the end of next year after the NYC expansion opens next month, I'll be marrying in that tiny chapel on Jeju island. You know the one you loved when we visited there to set up a private resort." Her arms wrapped around him tighter as she smiled into his side.

"How have you been so patient? You never have been before."

"Because i love you." He said looking into her eyes. "I want to spend everyday with you and if that means missing four years to spend the next 60 with you at my side I will." Leaning up she kissed him passionately.

"I love you Gu Jun Pyo." She spoke to him as if they were the only ones who existed.


	6. Chapter 6

_7 ½ Weeks_

Today Ga Eul had off. No events to plan no people to talk to, if she wished it. But she only had one person in mind she wanted and should talk to. That's why for the better part of 10 minutes she has been pacing out front of his studio. So Yi Jung. The casanova all throughout their high school and college years. He had a five second kill that worked and it worked well. The last time she was here alone with him as 3 years 4 months and 2 weeks, give or take a day. If she went down to days she would be obsessing.

Lifting her head she raised her hand and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Which was odd because it's Tuesday. Yi jung always work on Tuesday. After a moment she gave a heavy sigh and turned to leave only to come face to face with a wide eyed Yi Jung and the leader of the So Clan. The elderly man's face lit up when he laid his eyes on Ga Eul.

"Miss Chu!" He exclaimed walking a little faster. Ga eul grabbed the man's arm to stabilizing him.

"Harabeoji!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you warm this old man's heart child. Have you been waiting long?"

"No sir." Yi Jung looked at her hands. No gloves when winter is upon them soon. His temper started to rise. Why did she wait this long.

"I didn't know you were coming." Yi Jung said looking at her with slightly irrational.

"I didn't know till this morning that I had off… I tried to call but I think your phone is off." She said with a defensive tone in her voice.

"That's quite alright, I was going to ask him to call you over, as soona s we got to his studio."

"Harabeoji?" Yi Jung asked, more confusion traced on his face.

"But let's talk inside, I think those photographers got a good photo by now." he nodded his head to a man sitting in a car with a camera lens out the window. Yi Jung quickly opened his door and helped the two in. Locking it behind him.

"I'll make some tea." Ga Eul said as Yi Jung closed his blinds.

"That would be lovely dear." Ga Eul slide off her coat and helped harabeoji So out of his. Yi Jung took the coats and hung them as she went into the kitchen.

"Harabeoji, please sit here." He motioned to a wooden chair as he brought over a pillow to help give some comfort.

"She has gotten even more prettier, since the last time I saw her." He said patting his Grandson's cheek.

"Yes, Harabeoji." He agreed as he looked at Ga Eul's back with a smile.

* * *

Ga Eul sat next to Yi jUng whose hands were firmly wrapped around his tea cup. Harabeoji So smiled at the two.

"You work at Shinhwa Hotel?"

"Yes Harabeoji. I pan and manage special events like conferences and the occasional art showings."

"Ga Eul was in charge of my last showing." A small blush overcame her features remembering how that night everything between them had really started.

"I heard the Gu Brat is doing well." Ga Eul suppressed the laugh that started to bubble up at Jun Pyo being called a brat.

"He opens an expansion into New York City next month." Yi Jung said not even flinching. Everyone grew quiet as Harabeoji took a sip.

"So Ga Eul, How far are you along?" Ga Eul started to choke on her tea with Yi Jung doing the same.

"I'm sorry Haraboji, I don't know-" He shook his head with a smile still on his face, as she stuttered out words.

"Come now child, I maybe old but I'm not senile." Yi Jung finally regained his composure. Somewhat.

"How did-" His voice hitched Higher. Coughing he started again. "How did you know?"

"Three things told me. One Ga Eul is glowing like all expecting mothers tend to be. Two when you went to the bathroom at lunch the sonogram photo was sticking out your wallet. Three Ji Hoo's harabeoji told me." Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung.

"You carry the sonogram in your wallet?"

"Of course."

"Along with a picture of you." Harabeoji added a with a So man's signature smirk.

"No I don't." YI Jung looked at his grandfather sternly.

"I saw it in there as well."

"It's not just Ga Eul, It's the group, it's all of us." He defended, himself to Ga Eul.

"Its folded back to show just the two of you side by side." Harabeoji, was not letting this issue die.

"It wasn't going to fit-"

"Yi jung." Ga Eul said, placing a hand on his wrist. "You're fighting a losing battle."

"No I'm not, So Yi Jung, never loses."

"Except to the the great Leader of the So clan, he does." She said, with her own smirk.

"Fine." He said after a moment. Harabeoji So, let out a roaring laughter as he looked at the two.

"So my question is what are you two going to do now?" He asked, a knowing glint in his eye.

"I have asked, Ga Eul to marry me. She has agreed."

"What of your parents?"

"My parents moved to Australia a couple of months ago. I told them, and they seem happy about the news."

"Really?" Yi jung asked, turning to look at his bride to be.

"They thought we were already dating." Ga Eul confessed, to Yi jung. He made a mental note of that, and turned back to his grandfather.

"I was going to ask for your permission today Harabeoji." Yi Jung said, as he held Ga Eul's hand in his.

"I heard it wasn't by choice that this happened." Harabeoji spoke, looking sternly at the both. Ga Eul slipped her hand from under Yi Jung's as both looked at their cups. "That someone had drugged the wine you two had drank, and this happened."

"Harabeoji, that doesn't mean, I would neglected my responsibilities as a So member clan, just because this wasn't by choice." Yi Jung defended.

"Marriage is more than a responsibility my dear boy. Divorce in our family is frowned upon. Mistresses are not." Ga Eul realized what he meant. Yi Jung's body went rigided at his words.

"What?" Yi Jung asked, looking widely at his grandfather.

"Marriage should be about business and keeping the family honor, not about love and drunken nights. I love Ga Eul, I think she's perfect for a granddaughter-in law, but you my boy, I'm afraid that you might want to divorce her one day. That I will not allow to happen." He looked sad at the two young people in front of him.

"Have you known about my father's mistresses?" Yi Jung asked, accousing.

"Yi Jung-ssi." Ga Eul spoke up.

"No, I need him to answer."

"I have. I have also talked your father out of divorcing your mother several times. I just want you two, to think about what it means to marry in the So clan." His grandfather said with no restraint.

"If we thought that one day we might get a divorce. You want to what, let our children be born bastards, and Ga Eul to be merely a mistress."

"Your children wouldn't be bastards. When you got married, we can easily have your new wife adopt them, legitimize them."

"They would be taken away from me?" Ga Eul asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"No dear, I don't want to upset you, they would be raised with the love and care, never want anything."

"Except their mother." She said, a tear fell down her face.

"They would have a mother, just not the mother that gave birth to them. Think of the positive side of this." Ga Eul, whipped her tears away as she stood up. Always the proper women, even face to face with her own anger.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She left and went upstairs. Once Ga Eul was gone, he turned fully on his Grandfather.

"So what you're saying is, is that, if I marry Ga Eul, I will never marry anyone else?"

"Yes. If you two get divorced, you and your children will all be stripped from the So register. You would be dead to us."

"But if we get married, and stay married, you will not take her children from her?"

"OF course not, she would be the next mother of the So clan. This discussion was for you my boy. If you wish, she can remain a mistress, and when you get married-"

"No. I will never marry anyone but Ga Eul."

"Your young son, just think it over."

"I don't need to." Standing up, he bowed to his grandfather. "I believe your car and chauffeur are waiting outside. I will help you out."

"Yi Jung, I didn't say this to upset you two, I said it to be the voice of reason."

"Goodbye Haraboji-nim." He bowed as he unlocked the door. Sure enough the car was waiting for the elder man.

"Goodbye, my boy. Give my farewell to Miss Chu." He said, a So smirk on his face. As Yi Jung shut the door, the old man slide into the car, his Chauffeur helping him in.

"You seem in a pleasant mood sir."

"I am."

"What good news did you hear today?"

"I just secured a grand daughter-in-law that I always wanted." He said as they drove off.

* * *

Ga Eul sat down on Yi Jung's bed. The only bathroom upstairs was located attached to his bedroom, and she couldn't go back down there. Placing a small hand on her lower stomach she rubbed it softly.

"I'm never letting anyone take you away from me." She spoke, tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't notice Yi Jung staring at her. He had longed for her to be in his room, since they never made it all of those years ago. But now, she was in his room for a different reason. One that made him sick to his stomach.

"I would never let that happen." Yi jung spoke as he walked into his room. Ga Eul stood. When he was close enough he took her hand in his, the other hand he placed a on her stomach, just above where the babies laid in her abdomen. "Appa, would never do that. Trust me." A moment of silence passed through them as she looked up at him.

"What are you saying." Taking her face in his, he slowly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. His lips trailing down to hers as he paused. Willing himself away from her lips, he instead pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to marry you Ga Eul. As long as you would have me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _8 weeks_

Jan Di stood in front of Jun Pyo. He was looking at his work, but looked up slightly startled.

"When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Really? I normally notice you sooner." She just stood looking at him. "What is it? Is something wrong with Ga eul and the twins?"

"No, they're perfectly fine."

"Oh, okay. Is something wrong with your parents?"

"No, everything's fine."

"What do you need, this isn't like you." Jun Pyo leaned back in his chair. "You normally speak ." Jan Di took in a deep breath, but then looked determined.

"I think Ga Eul should get married in the little chapel on Jeju island." She said, waiting for the recognition to hit him.

"In our chapel?"

"It's not ours. We are not even engaged."

"Why?"

"Because we saw it together, the first time. She loved it just as much as me. It would be beautiful for her fairytale wedding she always wanted even though she says she doesn't."

"Your mind is already set on it, why ask me?" Jun Pyo asked, throwing his pen down on his desk. Jan Di, looked at him with a smile.

"Because, I know you. You would have been madder if I didn't ask."

"Alright. Fine."

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell her." She said, jumping up and down. Jun Pyo hid his smile as he went back to looking at the New York plans.

* * *

 _9 ½ weeks_

Yi Jung was working in his studio when his three best friends walked right into room without knocking.

"What?" He asked, as all three stared at him.

"Get up." Jun Pyo demanded. Looking up from the pot he was painting, he looked at his friends.

"Again...What?"

"We are kidnapping you."

"Like as in high school kidnapping?"

"As in Jeju island kidnapping." Woo Bin said with a smile. Putting his brush down, he went over to the sink and started to wash his hands.

"Aren't we getting a little old for that."

"Never too old to go to Jeju. Besides, I'm sure we can all now go to Loveland and not be kicked out." Woo Bin said with a laugh.

"What's the excuse this time?" Yi Jung asked, wiping his hands on the towel.

"For a wedding." Ji Hoo said a knowing smirk sliding across his face. Yi Jung stopped his movements as he looked at the three smirks.

"Shit." He said, before dropping the towel.

* * *

"I'm not sure about going to Jeju island right now is a good thing." Ga Eul said as she sat behind her desk. Jan Di looked at her with big eyes.

"You loved that chapel."

"We are not even sure if we will do the whole wedding thing. I mean, we can just get married when we sign the papers."

"But you always wanted to have a beautiful wedding. Jeju was the place that you first-"

"Jan Di, please. I'm soon going to be 10 weeks pregnant. I don't even know if I can even fly."

"You can. Jae Kyung looked it up when she bought the tickets."

"Tickets?" Ga Eul stopped moving papers around and stared wide eyed at Jan Di.

"She said you were going to say no to the idea, and went and bought the tickets so you couldn't." Jan Di said with a smile. "You can fly up to 32 weeks." Ga Eul's phone began to vibrate on her desk, as Yi Jung's name popped up. She gave a deep sigh and then slide the bar over.

"Hello." She asked as nicely as possible.

"Um...have you been kidnapped yet?"

"What?" Ga Eul looked at her door of her department to see Jae Kyung standing there with a smile. "Not again. Guys really?" Walking over, Jae Kyung stole the phone from her hands. "It was fun in high school, but now-"

"But now we can drink on the plane. Well maybe not all of us." Jae Kyung said, hanging up the phone. "He will meet you on the island."

"But we had dinner plans tonight."

"We know." Jan Di and Jae Kyung said together. Dragging her away from her desk and some confused co-workers.

* * *

Ga Eul was sitting in a hotel room, while Jan Di and Jae Kyung were waving dresses in front of her face. Her hand was rubbing her small belly lightly. At this point, Ga Eul could hide it with non form fitting outfits, but the bump was noticeable to her friends. The dresses that both girls were showing, were flowing evening dresses perfect for a vacation dinner.

"What are you two doing?"

"Picking your dress for tonight's dinner date between you and Yi Jung." Jan Di said, as Jae Kyung came back with a pair of flats.

"This would work well with the blue dress." She said with a smile. Jan Di, handed the light blue dress to Ga Eul who took it.

"I was perfectly okay with having our dinner date be in Seoul." She said, going to the bathroom to change.

"We know."

* * *

"Guys really, filing at the court is fine with us. We don't need a wedding." Yi Jung said sitting on the bed. Ji Hoo smiled as he poured himself a glass of wine. Jun Pyo took a glass as well. Woo Bin leaned back in one of the chairs.

"So you're telling us, that you don't mind not seeing Ga Eul in a white dress?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Yes."

"That you are fine with going back to your room and not unbuttoning an almost impossible dress to get off of her, in order for you to-" Woo Bin put in.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Jun Pyo asked as he took a sip.

"It's not like we are going to have sex. I don't think it is possible anyway."

"Yes it is." Ji Hoo said, staring at his wine. All three heads turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Women ask my grandfather that all the time during their pregnancy. It's completely safe." Ji Hoo answered, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Besides that, I don't Ga Eul and I are in the right place for sex." Yi Jung said, playing with a pillow.

"You are always in the right place for sex." Woo Bin said, standing up. "Besides she pregnant. The thing you don't want to happened happened.

"Besides you two already have done it." Jun Pyo pipped up taking a sip of wine.

"I don't remember it though!" Yi Jung yelled. All three looked at their friend as he looked the most frustrated they have seen him before.

"No memories come to mind."

"Not much. None I want to share any of you." Yi Jung stood up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Woo Bin looked at his watch and smiled.

"You have 10 minutes before we have to go to dinner." Woo Bin called out. A loud 'fine' was heard as all three chuckled at their friend.

* * *

Ga Eul sat in the private dinner pavilion that she was escorted to. The candles fitted around the room made the dinner setting feel like a dream to her. Yi Jung still hadn't arrived as she began to play with her napkin on her lap. The bread basket sat in front of her, while she stared at the wine bottle they brought for their dinner. She eyed the bottle licking her lips when she realized it was one of her favorites. Just when she started fingering the top of it, she heard someone clear their throat. Turning around slowly she met eyes with a smirking Yi Jung.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing." She said, returning to her seat.

"You know you can't drink right." Yi Jung said, taking his seat and moving the bottle to the ground next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Pregnant women have no fun." She grumbled as she took a piece of bread. Yi Jung chuckled as she ate the bread. Both grew quiet as they sat there with only the sound of ocean waves crashing around them to break the silence.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but stopped when they saw the other one about to.

"You first." Yi Jung said, as Ga Eul quickly took a sip of water.

"How's the museum?" She asked.

"It's good. My father wants me to make a new piece for the pottery section, but I'm not so sure I want to yet. How is the event planning?"

"Good. My co-workers just found out I'm exception last week. They don't know who yet-"

"Why not?" He asked a little two quickly. She smiled at his reaction.

"Because half the girls in my office were apart of your unofficial fan club, I think one still is." She said with full seriousness.

"Oh." He relaxed a bit. The conversation was mostly polite as dinner arrived, Sticking with work matters and family.

"Oh, that reminds me, my Grandfather called." Yi Jung said. Ga Eul stopped twirling her noodles on her fork and looked at him, she tried to keep the sadness from her eyes, but she knew she failed.

"Really? What did he want this time? Our third child?" She said a little two harshly. Yi Jung raised his eyebrows at her tone, but simply moved past it.

"No, he wanted to apologize. Apparently he went home and reflected, realizing that he was two harsh, and wanted to make amends."

"I will accept his apology, but I don't like be called a mistress." Ga Eul said, locking eyes with Yi Jung.

"I will make sure, no one will ever call you that ever." Yi Jung said, reaching over and taking her hand. "You will never be a mistress to me." A few seconds past, but then Ga Eul broke eye contact and removed her hand.

"We never-We never really discussed about what happened, that night." She said, very out of the blue. Dinner forgotten, Yi Jung put his napkin on the table.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, trying to hide the nervousness that started to overcome him.

"I mean...do you...remember, anything?" She asked, a light pink dusted her cheeks. Her one hand laid on her stomach.

"So-Some things." Yi Jung said. "You?"

"Some things." She said, glancing at his lips. "But not what-...not the main thing." She said, taking a big gulp of water. Looking anywhere but at him, she looked at the main part of the beach, and someone caught her eye. A woman was staring directly at them, with a fierce glare on her face. She recognized the women anywhere.

"Yi Jung...Yi Jung!" she said quickly pointing to the women. Yi jung quickly turned around and saw the Oh Min-ji quickly turn and run towards the main hotel. Quickly taking out his phone he called Ji Hoo.

"Shes here! Who? Oh Min-ji. That bitch was just watching." He took a step off the pavilion when he heard his name. Ga Eul was standing there frightened tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't leave."

"Call the others, quickly, I'm taking Ga Eul back up to her room." He held out his one hand and she took it with no questions asked. Quickly making their way back into the hotel, and away from the beach. An Elevator was opened as he quickly ushered her in. "I will text you when were back in room." He said, hanging up. Ga Eul was taking in deep breaths.

"Why? Why is she here?" Tears began to stream out of her eyes. As she continued to take in deep breaths.

"Ga Eul, look at me." Shaking her head, the elevator doors opened to their floor, and Yi Jung quickly moved her to her room, unlocking it, as she was shaking. Ushering her in, she threw her purse on the bed and began to pace.

"I mean, why? What does that women possibly want? She obviously wants you, but what why is she here?" She yelled, as Yi Jung Quickly took off his jacket, and texted to let the guys know they were in her room.

"Ga Eul, they are out there with security. She is not supposed to be within 500 yards, and she was breaking that, she will be arrested for that." Yi Jung quickly grabbed Ga Eul and pulled her into a hug.

"But-"

"I remember your smile that night." he quickly tired to change the subject.

"What?" She asked quietly, after a moment.

"I remember your smile after you kissed me the first time." Shocked, Ga Eul pulled away as she remained in his arms but looking at him. He blushed as he looked away from her. "I-I rem-I remember your lips on my jaw as you trailed kisses down my chest. Your voice when I did something you liked.-"

"I remembered your lips on my own." She spoke up softly. "Your hands when they pulled me closer, and when they moved down further-" She blushed, as Yi Jung dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. She returned his kiss just as quickly. His hand wrapping around waist as his other went into her hair. Her own wrapping around his neck. Breaking after several seconds he pulled away. Her breathing was laboured as they both looked at each other.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, as he broke out into a grin.

"I don't remember." He answered, as they met halfway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

9 ½ weeks

Yi Jung doesn't remember how they landed on the bed. One moment they where kissing standing up the next, he was trailing his lips down her neck. Her breathing hitching as he passed her pulse point at the base of her throat. A low moan almost in audible overcame her, as he felt the vibration of it, echoed through his own chest. A small tug on the back of his head, indicated to him that she was enjoying what he was doing.

"Yi Ju-" she stammered out, before he leaned back up and captured her lips with his once more. Her other hand traveled down his shirt unbuttoning as she went. Fingers not shaking from fear but pure excitement. His tongue tangled with hers for dominance, as he pressed himself closer. Her hands caught between his lower stomach and hers. Both froze as they felt the bump. Opening his eyes, he slowly pulled away from Ga Eul as she sat up smoothing her hair. Other hand went towards her stomach. Her hand lying protectively over the two little ones. Yi Jung sat up and put his own over hers.

"I'm sorry little ones if appa, hurt you." Yi Jung spoke softly.

"Appa didn't hurt them." Ga Eul turned her hand around grasping his in hers. "Eomma promises." Yi Jung bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips, when the door busted open to a bright face Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"Ga Eul!" They yelled, both going quiet when they looked at Yi jung's unbuttoned shirt and Ga Eul's disheveled clothes.

"Yi Jung!" Jae Kyung began racing towards him as he quickly took off, ducking from the elder women. "Stay still."

"Unnie!" Ga Eul yelled as Yi Jung ducked behind Ga Eul.

"What did I say the next time you touch her-"

"I kissed him. Unnie, please calm down."

"How can I calm down! That bitch followed us to the island."

"Unnie." Jan Di spoke in a quiet tone. Out of all of them, Jan Di was the only one who could handle the outbursts of Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo the best.

"What?" She yelled.

"Your yelling is not good for the babies. You need to calm down." Jan Di used her stern voice. Jae Kyung frowned but sat down on the nearby chair. Turning towards the two on the bed, Jan Di looked upset. "The guys will be up shortly, unfortunately Miss Oh, is staying on a private boat off the coast. She broke the restraining order that we have put on her, which for a first offence is just a fine. If she does it again, she has the possibility of going to jail."

"Will she do it again?" Ga Eul asked, as Yi Jung put a hand on her back.

"If she's smart, she won't."

"Woo Bin and I already have a security detail plan when we get back to Seoul." Jae Kyung stated. There was a knock on the door and Jae Kyung went to open it. Jun pyo rushed in, along with Woo Bin.

"Bitch got away." Woo bin hissed, kissing Jae Kyung on her forehead. Jun Pyo wrapped an arm around Jan Di's waist. Ji Hoo walked in, and looked around at the three.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing." Ji Hoo responded, walking into the room and sitting on the chair. "I wasn't the idiot that ran into the ocean following a speed boat." He said, smiling and pointing at Jun Pyo's wet pants.

"Yeah!" Jan Di exclaimed as she pushed him. The room was quiet as a little laugh came out. Everyone turned to Ga Eul who was trying to hold it in, but was failing.

"I'm sorry it's not-it's not fun-" She couldn't finish as she continued to laugh. Yi jung began to chuckle as he wrapped her hand in his.

"It's a little funny." Everyone began to giggle as Jun Pyo grew red in the face.

Yi Jung stood at the end of the aisle, a officiant in front of him. Woo bin, and Jun Pyo were standing on his left as he looked down at the closed doors.

"How did you guys book this overnight?" Yi jung asked, looking around at the chapel.

"Well it's amazing what you can do with money." Jun Pyo smirked. Woo Bin chuckled as Jae Kyung entered into first, a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. She went and stood on the opposite side of the boys. Ga Eul was the next to enter, following Jae Kyung's movement. Finally, Ga Eul entered wearing a white wedding dress that hide the small bump perfectly. The long dress seemed to be a modern take on the traditional hanbok, but Yi Jung didn't notice that. He just noticed how beautiful she looked. Ji Hoo stood at her right, her hand on top of his as he walked her down the aisle to Yi Jung.

Ga Eul took a breath in as she took her steps closer to Yi Jung. Her stomach doing somersaults from the nerves she was feeling. Ji Hoo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they stopped in front of the alter. Her hand sliding into Yi Jung's like a missing puzzle piece finding its place.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Jae Kyung gushed as she closed the door to their hotel room.

"It was." Woo Bin stated quietly as he removed his tie. His back a little stiff. Jae Kyung recognized the sign immediately and smiled as she walked up behind him, kicking her heels off as she went. Her hands slide around his torso as she kissed the back of his neck.

"Doesn't mean we have to have one." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't know when I can with the business back home and my father-" Woo bin turned but was caught off by Jae kyung as she kissed him.

"I'll wait, like I always do." She purred against his lips as she slowly began to undo his buttons.

"You don't always wait-" He said as he seemed to not notice what she was trying to do.

"Then we will have the biggest ceremony, Seoul has ever seen."

"If that's what you're really-hey what are you doing?" He asked as she started to in do his belt buckle.

"What you think Ga Eul and Yi Jung are the only two who are going to be having sex tonight?"

Jan Di was washing her face as Jun Pyo was leaning against the door to the bathroom. He had a sly smile on his face as he looked at his secret fiancee. She was patting her face when she finally realized he was there. Jun Pyo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her to his body. Jan Di blushed as tired to hide most of her face behind the towel. She made eye contact with him in the mirror as put the towel down and spun around facing him. He lifted her up on the counter of the bathroom leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whats going through that mind of yours?" She asked, her fingers playing with the edges of his hair. Jun Pyo leaned in a kissed her forehead. His lips trailing down to the tip of her nose as he gave her a quick peck.

"How gorgeous you are going to look in a wedding dress." He admitted, kissing her lips once more. She giggled as he picked her up walking towards the main room.

"Yi Jung, I thought it was me who was supposed to take this long in the bathroom?" Ga Eul called out from the bed. Her wedding dress was removed with the help of Yi Jung and once the strings had been undone she quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into a white nighty that Jae Kyung had packed. Yi Jung had closed his eyes and walked into the bathroom without looking at her, as she giggled at his childness. He poked his head out of the door a small smile etched on his face. He looked at her legs as she sat above the blankets, her nighty unable to cover the small bump. Exiting the bathroom, Ga Eul covered her face as he walked out shirtless and in skin tight boxers. On the boxers that was colored to look like a mini tux on over his crotch area.

"Yi Jung!" She squealed as he went over to the bed, crawling over, kissing her neck.

"How may I be of service to you my lady?" He asked, kissing down up her neck to her jawline.

"Please-" Ga Eul blushed as he kissed her lips, taking away what she was going to say. His one arm supported him as his other traced her collarbone. He pulled away, going back towards her neck, kissing her as his other hand traveled down towards her core. Pausing only slightly at her stomach, but quickly went on as he teased her inner thighs.

"Yi-" Ga Eul moaned as his tongue flicked across her skin. His hand slowly making a his way to her core.

"How can I be of service?" He asked again, teasing her, she leaned forward capturing his lips. Yi Jung began to run a finger up and down her center, only dipping the tip of his finger into her. He moaned as he felt himself harden at the contact. She gasped as he dipped further in, slowly beginning a rhythm. His thumb working on her bud of nerves in between her legs. Yi Jung felt her hand snake down his torso, wrapping her fingers around him through his boxers. He moaned as she gave him a soft squeeze. "Ga Eul." He whispered in her ear as he began to pick up the rhythm.

Suddenly he felt her body go rigid, at first he thought it was the beginning of her being pushed over the edge, but she suddenly stopped what she was doing and pulled his hand away. He thought he never saw her bolt so fast towards the bathroom before. He quickly followed her, just in time to see her over the toilet.

"Ga Eul?" He asked panic.

"Why!?" She yelled in frustration.

"Why what? What's going on? are you okay? Do you need me to phone a doctor?" His questions began to fire off as she quickly turned back to the toilet, letting out the dinner they had had a few hours before. Yi Jung quickly ran and got his phone, running back to her, but before he dial she grabbed it from him and tossed it on the other side of the room.

"Ga Eul?"

"It's morning sickness." She explained.

"I thought you could only get morning sickness, you know in the morning?"

"Lie. You can get it when ever." She said, wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

"Did I do-" She shushed him, as she stood up and went to the sink, quickly washing out her mouth. He quickly stood up and noticed the sour look on her face as she looked at her stomach. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her to him. She groaned as she felt him still hard against her.

"Why!?" She yelled again at her stomach. Yi Jung looked at his wife and then looked at her stomach.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I'm frustrated." She glared at him in the mirror.

"Fru-Frustrated?" He stammered as quickly began to brush her teeth. "W-Why?" He asked, as she spit out the toothpaste. Turning around she quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss, pressing her body against his.

"Because I was really looking forward to tonight, but these two apparently don't want me to have that." She said, glaring at her stomach. Yi Jung became even more stiff as he looked down at her.

"You were looking forward to tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't remember anything about when we made these two, but I can remember how-" She blushed even deeper as she turned around back to the mirror as he spun her back around. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and over to one of the chairs in small room they had. Yi jung followed a smile on his face.

"Remember how what?" He asked, as she curled up trying to hide her face.

"I remember how...satisfied I was." A wide grin brought out his features as he quickly bent down in front of her.

"Satisfied?" He asked, his hands began to move up her thighs. He placed himself in between her.

"Yes, please don't-" He pulled her into a kiss. Before she could continue it any further he pulled away.

"You want me to satisfy you?" His smirk was on his face as she hid hers behind her hands. Pulling her up closer to the edge of the chair, he spread her legs apart and looked down at her beautiful opening. She placed a hand over it.

"Don't look at it." She said, blushing deeply.

"Why, it's so beautiful."

"Yi Jung!" She whispered as he grabbed her hand and moved it away. He started to lean in but she quickly put her hand on his head.

"Can I?" He asked a small pout on his face.

"What if I have to throw up again?"

"Then you run and throw up, I'll follow you, and we will start this whole thing over again until we get too tired to continue." His smirk was back as his left hand went and laced with hers. "You're my wife Ga Eul." There rings resting perfectly next to each others "You're not running away from me." She blushed as she leaned down kissing him once more. His smirk returned as she slowly leaned back, the blush growing more deep as he slowly began to kiss her inner thigh, heading north to her core.


End file.
